Karma Switch
by Cymbalyne4580
Summary: Guess what happens when the Lone Wanderer's Karma that once was once Very evil goes sky high good after the (Broken Steel DLC Required) Quest 'Who Dares Wins? Of Course She isn't Happy! After Destroying the Enclave's Main base on Adam's Air Force Base, She goes back to the Citidal. Can Sentinel Lyons Deal with the P'Od Wanderer named Payne? Female!Lone Wanderer. !Major Cursing!


I don't sadly own the Fallout Franchise, But i do own a couple copies of the games :)

A/N: Okay I'm pretty sure you Need the Broken Steel DLC to be able to have the quest 'Who Dares Wins' where this takes place in. Okay well After the quest... If you don't have the DLC the game ends with the purifier So if you don't have it or if you haven't finished the game yet it might be confusing to you.

(Line Start)

"GOD DAMMIT!" She screeched, angrilly running her hands through her Fallen Angel cut styled hair, Enclave Hellfire Power helmet forgotten, sitting on a desk in the corner. Bright Maroon tresses fell from her head, uncerimoniously falling to the dust covered floor.

Sentinel Lyons cringed from outside the door. After the whole Adam's Air force base mission, The lone wanderer was very _upset _to say in the least about finding out about her current status to society.

"MOTHER FUCKER! HOW?!" She screamed, throwing a punch at the door, crashing it open and scaring the shit out of Sarah.

The nineteen year old girl stood there, panting angrilly, fists clenched. She glared at Sarah, and growled.

"How?"

Lyons gulped nervously, not really knowing how to explain what had happened to the ex-vault dweller. She continued ranting,

"How did you guys manage to forget that I blew up Megaton! Or that I Enslaved an entire town? Or Killed your own even! How, Lyons could I go from being a Hell of the wastes, The most feared I might add! To a Fucking Savior?! How can you people pat me on the back as if i were one of you?! Because i sure as hell am not! You even said it yourself at Chevy Chase; We aren't recruiting, go home kid. How did I come to be one of the most respected out of your entire Pride!" She seethed, a _very _pissed off look on her face.

Sarah sighed, "We didn't forget, we looked _past _it. And they weren't our own! They were outcasts, and you've worked along side us long enough to be one of us!" She yelled, surprising the wanderer. "And you know it too, Payne. We respect you for all that you have done for us, even if you've done a great deal _against _us. Just face it! You're good!" She said, laying a hand on Payne's shoulder. Payne looked away, her green eyes filled with what looked like shame.

"I was always evil Sarah. I can't just become good over one event, one night. It's not possible. I was always meant to be evil, ever since i first stepped outside the vault with blood on my hands." She muttered, shaking her head. Lyons gave an incredious look to the Wanderer, but smiled warmly to her.

"Payne, No matter your so called 'Karma' as you call it, You will always be welcome to the brotherhood. Whether you kill Enclave along side us, or murder the outcasts behind us, we trust in you," She slapped her red-headed friend on the back. "So get over whatever that pipboy thing-y is telling you."

Payne huffed, but smiled anyway.

"Sure, I'll get right on that," She rolled her eyes. "Just as soon as I go find a friend and get my companion back."

Sarah looked confused, "Who?" Payne laughed, and picked up her helmet.

"I'm gonna go get my Dogmeat, and Go find underworld." Another Look.

"Why? Stop with the one track sentences Payne."

Payne Laughed, and leaned against the open door frame.

"So i can go meet up with a friend i met in vault 87."

"I thought it was only full of Super mutants and centaurs." Lyons replied, suspiscion in her eyes.

"There is." Payne winked, then left the room. Sentinel Lyons ran out the door to watch the red head slide on her helmet with ease, and silently albeit heavily walk down the hallway.

Sarah sighed and shook her head, smiling. Payne was one of those people who would do anything to finish an objective, and had the motto of 'Shoot first, Ask questions Never'. And Sarah was glad she could count on her to be right there beside the brotherhood if the Enclave ever showed their ugly head again.

(Line End)

A/N: Okay to explain why Payne (And Me) was so *coughs* Upset, was because She(I) had Very evil Karma, and After the whole Who Dares Wins quest, i decided to not blow up the citidal(I know that's an option) so my karma went sky high good. When i found this out i cursed out basically everyone who entered my room... Then i sucked it up and went to go get... Guess who! FAWKES!


End file.
